monkeysandplantsfandomcom-20200215-history
Wall-Nut
The Wall-Nut is a recurring plant in the Plants vs. Zombies franchise. Canon Plants vs. Zombies The Wall-Nut is unlocked by completing Level 1-3. The Wall-Nut costs 50 Sun to plant, and the player must wait 20 seconds before planting another one. While it can't attack, it can withstand 72 bites instead of the usual four, making it a very powerful defensive force. The Wall-Nut's almanac line in this game is listed below... "People wonder how I feel about getting constantly chewed on by zombies," says Wall-nut. "What they don't realize is that with my limited senses all I can feel is a kind of tingling, like a relaxing back rub." Plants vs. Zombies Adventures The Wall-Nut was unlocked by completing Level 5 of The Boonies. Wall-Nuts needed to be planted for either 100 Coins or either 30 or 45 Gems in the player's garden, and then harvested after one hour before they can be brought into gameplay. They behaved similarly to how they did in the original game, having high health to slow down zombies. Unlike other plants, Wall-Nuts had to be placed on the path, rather than on the edges of the path. Plants vs. Zombies 2 The Wall-Nut is fairly similar in function compared to the original game. It has the same sun cost and recharge as before, though can now withstand eighty bites, eight more than in the original game. With the introduction of the Plant Food system, however, the Wall-Nut has a new ability. Once fed Plant Food, the plant gains steel armour - the armour can withstand another one hundred and sixty bites, and completely negate a single Gargantuar smash. The Wall-Nut's almanac line in this game is listed below... Having retired from his days as a champion bowler in the Pro Leagues, Wall-nut is looking forward to a real challenge on the front lines of home defence. DEFENCE! DEFENCE! Upgrades In the Chinese version, the Wall-Nut can be upgraded in levels. The upgrades that each level-up offers are described in the table below... In the Chinese version, plants gain stronger Plant Food abilities when costumed. For the Wall-Nut, its costumed Plant Food gives it crystal armour that can negate 320 bites. In the international version, plants can be upgraded in several levels with more direct boosts. There are a maximum of twenty levels for the Wall-Nut, which give the following perks... *Sun cost decreases to 25 at Level 15. *Recharge time decreases by 1 second first at Level 3, after which it alternates between decreasing by a further second every two levels, and doing so after a single level. The cycle is broken at Level 10, where it decreases for a second time in a row, then goes down by 0.5 seconds twice in a row. It then goes down by one second, and then by 0.5 seconds, after which it stays still until Level 18, at which point it goes down by 0.5 seconds every level. *Toughness increases by ten bites every level, capping at 160 bites when the plant reaches Level 9. *At Levels 10 and 16, the Plant Food ability's armour repels 80 more bites per upgrade. Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare In PvZ Garden Warfare, Wall-Nuts make several cameos. The Cactus' Tallnut Battlement ability summons a wall of Wall-Nuts and Tall-Nuts, while her Iron Maiden ability summons a larger Wall-Nut with its Plant Food armour. In the Wall-Nut Hills map, Tallnut Cannons fire giant Wall-Nuts that explode on contact, causing an instant vanquish Plants vs. Zombies Heroes The Wall-Nut is a Common Guaridan plant, available to Grass Knuckles, Citron, Wall-Knight and Spudow. The Wall-Nut costs one Sun to place, and has 6 Health but no attack power. It has no special traits otherwise. Its description is Works well with others. Says so, right there on his resume.. Fanon Plants Vs. Zombies 3: Round the World The Wall-Nut retains his usual function in PvZ3 - he costs 50 Sun, has a recharge of twenty seconds, and can take eighty bites before being eaten. He is unlocked by completing Surrey Streets, Day 3. His Plant Food ability is untouched from PVZ2. Watering a Wall-Nut will restore his health, healing a maximum of forty bites depending on water intake. The plant's Plant Food armour cannot be healed. The Wall-Nut's almanac line in this game is listed below... Wall-Nut has devoted time and effort into construction work in recent years. The highlight of this career was when he suggested blocking a flood by placing some nuts in front of it. This only made the flood worse, however, and left the nuts in question wet and tasteless. Plants vs. Zombies: Threefold Zompocolaypse The Wall-Nut is the Tier 1 Nut Plant in this game. He costs 50 Sun and blocks off zombies with his high health. The Wall-Nut also has an infant form, the Nut Seeds. The Nut Seeds cost 25 Sun and grow into a Wall-Nut after 10 seconds. When fed Plant Food, the Wall-Nut gains armour, tripling its toughness. The Nut Seeds, on the other hand, grow into a Hard-Nut when they are fed Plant Food. The Wall-Nut also has a long list of upgrades and variants, though there is currently no data available on these. Monkeys and Plants Series Monkeys and Plants Chaos Wall-Nut is one of the playable characters in this game. Monkeys and Plants: City Life Wall-Nuts can be grown in the Nut Orchard, which becomes available at Level 4. They cost 50 Sun, and take ten minutes to grow. Wall-Nuts that are grown in the Nut Orchard can be brought into battles to claim terrain, in which they function just as they do in PVZ3. Monkeys and Plants: Quickening Quest Main Article: Wall-Nut (Quickening Quest) Monkeys and Plants: BTDandPVZ Open Wall-Nut is one of the game's playable characters. He has a Power stat of 1.5, a Speed stat of 0.8, and a Control stat of 1.5. His ability is Auto-Return. Monkeys and Plants: Ice Hockey Action Wall-Nut is a plant player that can be placed on Wall Knight's team. He has 4 Speed, 9 Power, 5 Control and 6 Tricks points.